How to Save a Life
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: You used to think it was horrible to be your father's son. To be little more then the son of Harry Potter. That's a lot to live up to. Or so you always said. Well maybe now, people will see that you're nothing like him.
1. Prologue: Lying

**How to Save a Life**

**A Harry Potter Next Generation FanFiction.**

**_"The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think."_**

**_ ~Richard Bach. _**

Prologue:

_Your father was a Hero, you know, h__e saved the whole damn world. _

_What have you saved? Well, what aside from your own dignity? _

_You used to think it was horrible to be your father's son.__To be little more then the son of Harry Potter. _

_That's a lot to live up to...or so you always said._

_Well maybe now, people will see that you're nothing like him. _

_Let's face it, shall we? If you were anything like your father…We wouldn't be having this conversation right now._

Albus buried his head into his hands, as he let the tears run freely down his face.

_Your father would have noticed. He would have noticed when things started getting bad...started heading down hill. _

_He would have noticed the silence that echoed through the school. He would have realized something was wrong__ when I first started skipping meals. He would have noticed how I was so cautious about whether or not the sleeves of my robes covered my arms. He would have noticed my constantly increasing fear of eye contact and how I becoming less and less social...more and more distant. Your my best friend and your DAD would have noticed...so why the Hell didn't YOU?_

_Shut up! _Albus cries inwardly. _How could I have known! How! _

_You just should have…I made it obvious enough. Merlin, Al, your father would have noticed...Even your annoying older brother James would have noticed! a matter of fact, he DID notice… _

_You're lying! You're lying _Albus thinks as he lets out a strangled sob. _You HAVE to be lying! You just have to be!_

_I'm not. James Sirius Potter tried to help me Albus. Did you? No. YOU didn't even know something was wrong… James tried, I'll admit, in the end. He just failed. After all, Albus Severus Potter, It's like you've always said… you aren't your father, and you most certainly aren't James. You're your own person Al… How does it feel to know that people can finally see that. Tell me…Come on… I really want to know…. _

_It's horrible! I didn't want this! I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry! _Albus was full on weeping now. _ Please, please I'm begging you please tell me you don't blame me! Please! I promise I didn't mean for this... please! I'll do anything... ANYTHING! Just tell me it's not my fault! Tell me I'm not the one responsible... I... I can't be... Please! Just tell me it's not my fault you did this! _

_Now, now, Albus, THAT would be lying…._

**TBC**

**A/N: I've made some updates and edits to hopefully improve it... Also... I see a lot of people have read this... but please leave a review so I know if I should bother with writing more of this Fic... **

**Thanks for Stopping By! **

**AddienaRoxUnlessYourFang.**


	2. Chapter 1: How Scorpius met Albus

**A/N: I own nothing except for Rian and a handfull of characters that will be added later on, such as Casparian, Meridian, Alonza, Valente, and a few more. **

**How to Save a Life**

**Chapter One: **

_**"Your friends listen to what you say. **_

_**Your best friend listens to what you don't." **_

Al Potter sighed as yet another teacher called him James. Though, he supposed, it wasn't as bad as being called Harry.

Harry Potter, his father.

Heroic Harry Potter.

Famous Harry Potter.

Perfect Harry Potter.

Seeker Harry Potter.

Auror Harry Potter.

Quidditch Captain Harry Potter.

Harry Potter the Boy Who Live.

Harry Potter the Chosen One.

Honestly? Being his father's son was a bloody curse… and no one could so much as try to tell him otherwise.

"Albus! Al!"

"Oh…hey Scorp." Albus said, not sounding very thrilled with the blond's sudden appearance.

"Professor Spinnet called you James again?" It wasn't really a question.

"I don't want to talk about it." Al stated.

"Oh come on…"

"If it's not James, it's Harry, or some other relative… When will they realize I'm not just Harry Potter's son, James' brother. I have a bloody name!"

"I know…. Still, you can't just storm out of class!"

"Like it makes any difference…and if you're so keen on not missing class why did you follow me?"

"Because, Al, you're my friend." _My selfish, ignorant, pain in the arse friend, but hey… beggars can't be choosers. _Scorpius thought as he chased after the annoyed Potter, who was now rushing towards the Astronomy

Tower. "Shit…Albus! Slow down!"

Scorpius Malfoy was a quiet person, he had very few friends, and he hated confrontation. He was also a social leper, and he doubted very much that anything would change that fact anytime soon. It was kind of why he and Al were friends…neither was anything like the man they were most commonly compared to. Even still, Al could bear to be a bit more bearable when it came to his father.

"Al, hold on! I'm not as fast as you!" Albus didn't slow down however until he reached the top of the tallest Astronomy Tower. Scorpius caught up to him a minute later panting and out of breath.

"Remember when we first met?" Albus asked. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Did Al think he was a complete idiot? The expression on Scorpius' face told Albus the answer.

***FLASHBACK***

_Scorpius stood on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. All It would take was one jump and he'd be freed of his father forever. _

_"Oi! What the bloody Hell do you think your doing?" Scorpius was startled into falling backwards into the tower. _

_"oomph." he said when he hit the stone floor. "that's going to leave a bruise." _

_"And jumping wouldn't?" Scorpius looked up from beneath his hair and finally saw who was speaking. _

_ "You're Albus Potter." Scorpius stated numbly. _

_ "And your Scorpius Malfoy…What's your point?" Albus shot back, in that 'cool' way he always did. _

_ "You surprised me." Scorpius stated. Surprised was an understatement. Albus and Scorpius had been in the same dorm for a month and to his knowledge Al hadn't even so much as looked his way once. Why was Albus suddenly taking an interest in him now?_

_ "Didn't plan on anyone watching when you went to jump huh?" _

_ "I wasn't going to jump." Scorpius muttered, a light shade of pink gracing his cheeks as he pouted, "Not that I haven't thought about it." _

_ "Yeah, I've heard the things people say about you, but I don't see it…" _

_ "Huh?" Scorpius looked up at Albus, eyes widening in shock at the comment._

_ "Everyone says your just like your dad… I don't see it… I mean, how could you be… you're a Gryffindor after all." _

***END FLASHBACK***

"Merlin I was foolish…" Scorpius said.

"True…if I hadn't been there to stop you, I'd have no one to complain about Rian's snoring with…"

"That's all I am to you… Aren't I? Someone to complain to?"

"With…" Albus corrected, "Someone to complain 'with'. Merlin, Scorp, you think really low of me don't you?"

"Of course not! You're my best friend! Why would I…" What ever Scorpius was thinking Albus never learned, for off down the corridor was the sound of snoring. "Is that?"

"It can't be?" The pair went racing down towards the sound of snoring regardless of the 'Impossibility' of what ever they had been thinking.

"I can't believe it," stated Albus, "In the hall way?"

"Well, we are talking about Gryffindor's resident narcoleptic pyromanic." Stated Scorpius, very amused by what they had found, for the source of the snoring was none other than their very own dorm mate, Rian Finnigan, passed out down Charms corridor.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Rian is an Irish variation of Ryan and one of the main symptoms of Narcolepsy is having Sleep Attacks where you fall asleep with out trying to at random throughout the day. I know this is a fact because a girl in my botany class in narcoleptic, and she even fell asleep when we were on a walking tour of a botanic garden. She started snoring every time we would stop walking to look at a particular plant. **

**Any-who, I begging you, PLEASE review, or Scorpius will send a hex at you!**


End file.
